Captain Gumball
by Agent BM
Summary: Another one of my Disney parodies I'll tell you that. this was inspired by the film captain eo. this is a retelling of that film with the gumball characters. i don't own anything in this so please enjoy and review


**Captain Gumball**

**I don't own TAWOG, captain EO, or the songs featured in this story**

**This came to me in a dream once and I figured I could make it work. This is inspired by the 3d movie starring the late Michael Jackson, Captain EO, currently being shown at 4 Disney parks. Before I begin I'm going to tell you who's playing who in the story**

**Gumball: Captain EO**

**Darwin: Hooter**

**Richard: Major Domo (He's a robot just to let you know)**

**Tobias and Rachael: Idee and Odee**

**Principal Brown: Commander Bog **

**Penny: supreme leader**

**Fuzzball: himself**

**Now that that's covered, let's begin**

The cosmos, a universe of good and evil, where a small group struggles to bring freedom to the countless worlds of despair. A ragtag band led by the infamous, Captain Gumball

A spaceship flew towards a planet

(Inside the ship)

A 2 headed creature was flying the ship

"This planet doesn't look so dangerous Rachael" said Tobias

"Is this it Tobias?" asked Rachael

"We'll see" said Tobias

"Hey Darwin, we're almost there" said Rachael

Darwin stepped out of his messy bunk

"Oh boy, finally" said Darwin

Major Richard walked in

"Don't get to close or you'll trip their intrusion alarm" said Richard

"Relax, we got it" said Tobias

The alarms on the ship went off

"Intrusion alarm" said Rachael

"Battle alert" shouted the twins

"Don't panic, that's what got us into trouble the last time" said Richard

"Who shall we blame for this?" asked Rachael

"It was Darwin's fault" said Tobias

"Right it was Darwin's fault" said Rachael

Darwin got angry at that and spit a bunch of water at them

"Quiet men, the captain's coming up" said Richard

Gumball came up to the bridge through an elevator in the floor with his flying sidekick, Fuzzball

"Good morning captain" said a smaller version of Richard

"It seems we tripped their intrusion alarm sir" said Richard

"Yeah, Rachael and Tobias blew it" said Darwin

"We're going in" said Gumball

"Sir, this ship is in absolutely no condition to go into battle, I thought we'd begin by cleaning out Darwin's bunk" said Richard

Darwin was throwing trash out of his bunk

"Listen, the command considers us a bunch of losers, but we're going to do it right this time because we're the best. If not then we'll be kicked out of the corp" said Gumball

"We won't let you down this time sir" said Darwin

"Captain, there's something weird out there" said Rachael pointing to a ship in the distance

"A patrol ship?" asked Tobias

"I thought so, maybe we can outrun it. Everyone to your stations" said Gumball

Fuzzball flew up to a periscope wearing a headset, Darwin dived into his bunk, and the smaller version of major Richard connected himself to Richard's back

The alien ship began firing at them

"We need to find the landing beacon" said Tobias

"Somebody get the map, where's the map?" asked Gumball

"Who's got the map?" asked Rachael

"Fuzzball has it" said Tobias

"Major has it" said Fuzzball

"Darwin has it" said Major

"Darwin" shouted the crew

"I think I ate it" said Darwin feeling guilty

"YOU ATE IT?" shouted the crew

"Captain Gumball, captain gumball?" asked a hologram

"It's commander brown" said Gumball

"Captain Gumball, are you having trouble finding our landing beacon?" asked Brown

"No sir, everything's fine" said Gumball

Something exploded outside the ship

"What was that?" asked brown

"Just a small thruster malfunction sir" said gumball

"CAPTAIN GUMBALL, are you engaged in combat AGAIN?" shouted Brown

Darwin threw an egg at the hologram, brown couldn't see

"What's happening? I can't see" said brown

The ship entered a trench on the trash covered planet

"We're going in" said Rachael

"Rachael the sail's not in" said Tobias

"Darwin, bring in the sail" said Gumball

"I can't reach it" said Darwin trying to reach a button

"Jump Darwin" said Major

Darwin jumped as high as he could and pressed a button, the sail in the ship went in. the ship went through a tight spot and the patrol ship crashed. The ship crashed right into the landing beacon, but Gumball was knocked out and the ship lost power

"Captain Gumball, are you alright?" asked Richard shining a bright light in his face

"I'm fine" said Gumball

"I think we found the beacon" said Darwin

"Captain Gumball, what happened?" asked Brown

"Nothing's wrong sir, we found the beacon" said Gumball

"Good, now take the map, locate penny the supreme leader, and give her the gift. You do have the map don't you?" asked Brown

"Of course sir" said Richard

"Everything's good" said Darwin

"We have it right here" said Tobias

"Then get going" shouted brown

The crew exited the ship and stepped on the planet that was filled with trash and metal

"We're never going to find the supreme leader without a map" said Rachael

Darwin went towards a pile of garbage

"Darwin, what're you doing?" asked Gumball

"I'm disguising myself" said Darwin as he put on a metal basket and wires

"Darwin don't be silly" said Gumball laughing lightly

"You gotta have a disguise" said Darwin as Rachael and Tobias put on disguises

The group continued walking until Darwin sneezed loudly

"DARWIN" shouted the group

The group was surrounded by guards

"We're dead" said Darwin

The guards took the group to a palace where hanging from some wires was Penny. She was very ugly

"Who is that?" asked Darwin

"That's Penny the supreme leader" said Richard

"TRESPASSERS, YOU INFECT MY WORLD WITH YOUR PRESENCE. Have the others made into, TRASH CANS" shouted Penny

"See you later trash cans" said Darwin before Richard stopped him from leaving

"And for the cat, 100 years of torture in my deepest dungeon" said Penny

"Your highness, my companions and I accept our fate, but we have come to your planet uninvited" said Gumball

"So, we both admit to your, STUPIDITY, why have you come?" asked Penny

"To bring a gift to someone as beautiful as you" said Gumball

"You think me Beautiful?" asked Penny

"Very beautiful within, but without a key to unlock it, and that's my gift you" said Gumball

"So, LET ME SEE THIS GIFT" shouted Penny

"Not only see your highness, but hear" said Gumball

Mini major turned into a piano and started to play music. Richard shot his leg in the air and it turned into a guitar, Fuzzball went over to it. Major turned into a drum set and pulled out a microphone for Rachael and tobias to sing into while they play him

Gumball took off his cape

"Darwin hurry up" said Gumball

Darwin tripped on gumball's cape and broke the keyboard

"Darwin" shouted Gumball

"Send in my troops" shouted Penny

"Darwin, hurry up and fix it Darwin" said Gumball as the troops surrounded him

"Send him to my dungeon" shouted Penny

"Darwin" shouted the crew

"I fixed it" said Darwin

He played the keyboard and Gumball got his powers back. He turned the guards into dancers and they all danced. The crew played music while Gumball began to sing

We're on a mission  
In the everlasting light that shines a revelation  
Of the truth in chapters of our minds

So long, bad times  
We're gonna shake it up and break it up  
We're sharing light brighter than the sun  
Hello, good times  
We're here to simulate, eliminate  
An' congregate, illuminate

(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Gonna change the world, Hee  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Gonna change the world, Ooo

So do surrender  
'Cause the power's deep inside my soul  
Sing it

(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Gonna change the world, Sing it  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Hee, Gonna change the world, Ooo

"My whip warriors" shouted Penny

2 soldiers with whips came out of the walls and snapped their whips at everyone. The dancers fled and Gumball was left to fight the warriors himself. He shot one with his powers but the warrior deflected it. Penny laughed and said "Destroy him"

Gumball grabbed their whips and used his powers on them again, but they deflected the beam back at him. Gumball ran for the exit but the gate closed shut as the warriors approached him

"Gumball" said Fuzzball

He flew towards the warriors and tied the whips together. The warriors got tangled in their whips and Gumball changed them and the other people in the walls into his dancers. They did a few dance moves before they started singing again

(We Are Here To Change The World)  
We're gonna change the world, girl  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
My brothers my brother Na  
We're gonna change the world  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Hee, Deep down in my body,  
deep down in my soul, Baby  
(We Are Here To Change The World)  
Hee, We're gonna change the world, Ooo

Gumball used his powers on Penny the supreme leader and the planet started to change from a trash planet into a beautiful planet. Penny turned into a beautiful peanut with antlers

"Thank you Captain Gumball for breaking the curse on me and my planet" said Penny before kissing him

Everyone started dancing. Gumball and his crew danced out while Penny waved goodbye. Gumball sang one last song

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
Can't You See . . .?  
You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

Fuzzball waved goodbye to everyone before leaving. The crashed ship blasted off into space while Gumball finished up his song

A Rather Nation  
Fulfill The Truth  
The Final Message  
We're Bring To You  
There Is No Danger  
Fulfill The Truth  
So Come Together  
We're Mean Is You

We're Sendin' Out  
A Major Love  
And This Is Our  
Message To You  
(Message To You)  
The Planets Are Linin' Up  
We're Bringin' Brighter Days  
They're All In Line  
Waitin' For You  
So Look The Truth  
You're Just Another Part Of Me . .

And so, another planet saved by Captain Gumball and his crew. They now blast off to find new adventures throughout the universe. Just remember, if you're planet is in danger and in need of help, you know who to call, Captain Gumball


End file.
